


Inktober - Day 4

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Einstein Quote, Inktober, Portrait sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: "The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and science." - Albert Einstein





	

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-842pqxF/A)

**Click to find hires on SmugMug!**

Find me here on Tumblr: [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
